


VID: Cold War

by purplefringe



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefringe/pseuds/purplefringe
Summary: Do you know what you're fighting for?A Jenny Mills character study, to Cold War by Janelle Monáe. Made after S1.





	VID: Cold War

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Some fast, stuttery cuts, some depictions of violence (not too graphic)


End file.
